


step one: be subtle

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: louis tomlinson’s completely 100% foolproof guide to snagging the fit bloke next door [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barbecue, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: prompt #97: quench





	step one: be subtle

“You’re drooling.”

Louis squawks indignantly, because he is _not_. Zayn is wrong. And blind; Louis is absolutely not drooling. “I’m not drooling,” he informs his best mate haughtily. “I’m simply… enjoying the view.”

“You mean you’re thirsting.”

“Shut up,” Louis snaps, and then grips Zayn’s arm tightly when he notices Harry approaching. “Zayn,” he hisses, “it’s _him._ ”

“Who?” Zayn deadpans, and Louis elbows him. Hard. And only feels marginally guilty, mostly because his fit new neighbour has stolen his attention, and Louis’ too distracted by the view to care about anything else.

After all, he’s got a thirst to quench.


End file.
